Dans les Alpes
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Aiba Masaki est un étudiant de vingt-six ans, qui a souvent des réactions enfantines à cause de son léger retard mental. Il part en vacances avec ses amis dans une petite station de ski des Alpes françaises. Il ne se doute pas de ce qui l'attend là-bas. Pairing : NinAiba


Je grogne quand mon réveil sonne, mais c'est plus par habitude qu'autre chose, parce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial : avec les gars, on part au ski pour noël. Et pas simplement à Okkaido. Non, JunJun nous a dégotté un séjour super pas cher dans une petite station dans les Alpes. Oui oui, dans les Alpes. On va en France, Youpi ! Bon, j'ai jamais fais de ski de ma vie, mais c'est un détail, on va bien s'amuser.

C'est pour ça que même s'il est trois heures du matin, ça me dérange pas de me lever alors qu'en général, c'est une vraie plaie.

- Maaaaaasaaaaaakiiiiii, t'es levéééééé ?!

La voix de Nino à travers la porte de ma chambre.

- Ouiiiiii ! J'arriiiiiive !

J'ouvre la porte, tombe sur la mine chou de mon meilleur ami et rigole.

- T'as la trace de ton oreiller sur la joue. Je parie que tu t'es encore endormi sur ta DS.

- Et toi sur un manga. Ment pas, t'as la marque de la couverture.

On rigole en cœur et on se dirige vers la salle à manger. Où Jun nous attend avec Sho-chan et Toshi. Et JunJun a pas l'air content. Je me demande pourquoi.

- Ca va on vous dérange pas trop les deux là ? dit-il de son ton le plus grognon.

- Bah non pourquoi ? fais-je en m'asseyant à table.

- Vous avez pas l'impression d'être "légèrement" à la bourre ?

- Bah non, dit-encore Nino en se servant un café.

- Vous avez pas l'impression qu'on est TOUS habillés et qu'on attend plus que VOUS DEUX ?

- He ?

Au moment où il dit ça, je me rends compte que lui et les deux autres sont déjà habillés et que leur valise est prête à partir. J'échange un regard inquiet avec Nino.

- Ne, on avait pas dit "réveil à trois heures" ?

J'ai parlé à voix basse, mais ça a pas empêché Sho-chan d'entendre.

- Non, Aiba-chan, on avait dit DEPART à trois heures.

- Oups…

- Je vous préviens, si on loupe l'avion, je vous tue tous les deux, râle encore JunJun.

Gloups… Du coup, je repose en vitesse la carafe de jus d'orange et me relève, imité par Nino.

- Tu l'as finie ta valise toi ?

Lui aussi a murmuré, mais encore une fois, nos amis ont une très bonne ouïe.

- Si vous me dites que vous l'avez pas encore faite ALORS QU'ON EN PARLE DEPUIS DEUX JOURS, je vous TUE ! crie notre cadet en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Si tu nous as déjà tués pour l'avion, tu pourras pas nous retuer pour la valise, fait observer Nino.

- Et vice versa, dis-je.

- AAAAAAh !

- C'est fou qu'après tant de temps, vous sachiez pas encore quand il faut arrêter de dire des conneries devant Jun, fait remarquer Sho-chan en se mettant devant notre ami pour l'empêcher de nous sauter dessus. Filez vite et traînez pas.

- Merci Sho-chan !

Une fois dans le couloir, Nino et moi on s'arrête et on rigole. Il est trop marrant JunJun quand il s'énerve.

Je vais donc prendre une douche et rajouter les trois quatre bricoles que je veux emmener. Je regarde l'heure. Oh bah ça va il est que trois heures trente-cinq.

- Je suis prêêê… êêêt…

J'ai commencé avec bonne humeur, mais vu la tête de JunJun, j'ai fini presque tout bas.

- Bon, on y va ?

Ah Toshi est avec nous autrement que physiquement. Il me fait rigoler lui aussi, il est toujours à l'ouest.

D'habitude, je dis toujours que je vais dans la voiture de Sho-chan, mais comme là il va avec JunJun et qu'il est pas content, je vais plutôt aller avec Toshi, c'est mieux.

Nino nous rejoint et on se dirige tous vers le garage.

- Y'a combien d'heures d'avion déjà ?

- Pour la DIXIEME FOIS, il y a TROIS HEURES TRENTE de vol jusqu'à Shanghai, CINQ HEURES d'escale, DOUZE HEURES de vol jusqu'à Paris et CINQ HEURES de train jusqu'à Gap.

- Plus quarante-cinq minutes de car jusqu'à la station.

- Ca fait… Ca fait… heu… heu…

Je regarde Nino. Le calcul et moi, on est pas très amis.

- Ca fait un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, Masaki, me renseigne mon ami.

- Mou… C'est long…

- EVIDEMMENT QUE C'EST LONG, BAKA, ON VA EN FRANCE, PAS A COTE !

- Allez allez, on se calme, dit Sho-chan. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous engueuler quand on sera dans l'avion.

Du coup, Toshi appuie vraiment sur le champignon pour aller à l'aéroport. Mais je sais pas si c'est parce qu'il a peur de ce que ferait JunJun si on était encore plus en retard, ou si c'est parce qu'il a hâte d'être dans l'avion. Des fois il est difficile à déchiffrer, Toshi, mais je l'aime bien quand même. Moins que Nino, mais plus que JunJun, parce que JunJun crie souvent. Enfin c'est pas grave.

- On est bientôt arrivés ?

- …

- Et là on est bientôt arrivés ?

- …

- Et maintenant ?

- RAAAAAAH !

- Aiba-chan, on est partis que depuis une petite heure. Tu vas pas nous demander ça sans arrêt jusqu'à destination quand même ?

- Il aura pas le temps. Jun va le tuer pour de bon bien avant.

- Mais je m'ennuie…

- Ben occupe-toi alors.

- Mais j'ai rien…

Il y a un blanc. J'ai encore dis une connerie ?

- Aiba-chan, me dis pas que tu es parti pour plus de vingt-quatre heures de voyage, sans rien pour t'occuper ? me demande Sho-chan.

- Bah…

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- Des fois, je te jure que tu es usant. Bah tu sais ce qu'il te restera à faire pendant l'escale, ne.

- Aller au petit coin !

Et là, Nino, assis à côté de moi met sa main sur ma bouche.

- Chut. Arrête de parler sinon Jun va craquer. Je t'accompagnerais dans les boutiques, on aura le temps.

Du coup, comme je m'ennuie et qu'il y a même pas de film à regarder (l'hôtesse a dit que le vol était trop court. D'où, trois heures trente c'est court ?!), je regarde les nuages par le hublot. Y'en a qui ont des formes marrantes. Mais au bout d'un moment, ça m'ennuie aussi.

- Nino, je peux dormir sur toi ?

- Si tu veux.

Je pose la tête sur son épaule et la dernière chose que j'entends avant de m'endormir, c'est la voix de JunJun qui grogne un truc du genre "bonne idée, comme ça on aura la paix". Mou… Méchant JunJun…

Bon bah ça y est, la tournée des magasins est faite. J'ai acheté un petit jeu vidéo (nino a insisté), un livre (pas gros, j'aime pas trop lire), des magazines de bd (quatre), un carnet pour dessiner (si je suis pas trop malade), un jeu de cartes et un multi-jeux (pour jouer avec Nino. Parce que je doute que Sho-chan et JunJun soient partants. Ni Toshi d'ailleurs).

Du coup, j'ai allumé le jeu vidéo. C'est un genre de Tetris apparemment. Mais je suis pas très doué, alors Nino m'enguirlande.

- Noooooon, cette pièce fallait la mettre là ! Décale, décale ! Touuuuuurne ! Mais non mais pas comme ça ! Ah bah voilà elle s'est posée à côté ! Chope la barre ! Oui et tourne la ! Non mais pourquoi tu l'as mise là, maintenant tu vas attendre trente ans pour en avoir une autre !

Moi je fais ce que je peux pour suivre ses indications, mais c'est pas simple et en plus il me cache un bout de l'écran avec son doigt à chaque fois qu'il me dit un truc.

- Que quelqu'un le fasse taire, avant que je l'étrangle…

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas qui est le plus pénible des deux là…

- Mou, vous êtes pas gentils tous les deux…

- Et vous vous êtes chiants, ça fait une moyenne. Bouclez-la un peu, on entend que vous, même les gosses font pas autant de bruit.

- Exagère quand même pas, Jun, le tempère quand même Sho-chan.

- Mais ils… Bon, d'accord.

Je sais pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui, JunJun… Il est pas aussi soupe au lait d'habitude, même si c'est pas le plus rigolo de nous tous. J'espère qu'il ira mieux quand on sera à la station. J'ai hâte de faire de la luge. Du ski aussi bien sûr, mais surtout de la luge.

Mais j'ai beau avoir de l'occupation, je m'ennuie très vite quand même. Et quand je me dis qu'on a encore quatre heures d'escale et ensuite quinze heures d'avion... ça me déprime par avance. Un lourd soupir m'échappe.

- Et ben en voilà un soupir, remarque Nino. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai pensé à la longueur du trajet... soufflé-je pour pas que JunJun m'entende.

- Ah... Oui effectivement, pour toi qui es une pile électrique qui s'arrête jamais de bouger, ça doit pas être simple. Mais pense à tout ce que tu pourras faire quand on sera là-bas. Rappelle-toi la brochure : il y a une patinoire, une piscine tropicale, des tas de pistes de ski, des chemins de randonnée... Tu vas pouvoir t'éclater.

- C'est vrai.

Je. M'en. nuiiiiie ! Je sais qu'on a fait le plus dur avec les deux avions et le train, mais j'ai l'impression que ce maudit car fait exprès de rouler lentement pour qu'on arrive pas à la station.

- Masaki, regarde, me dit Nino au bout de dix minutes à me tortiller d'impatience sur mon siège.

La route en lacet qui me rendait à moitié malade se termine et on arrive finalement sur un genre de parking. Mais pas n'importe où.

- La neiiiiiige ! m'exclamé-je, tout joyeux.

- Il soule pendant tout le voyage et ce baka est content comme s'il avait jamais vu de neige...

- Jun arrête, intervient Sho-chan. Tu t'acharnes sur lui depuis qu'on a quitté Tokyo, tu exagère.

- Mais c'est lui qui...

- On le sait tous, que Masaki n'est pas patient, alors ça ne sert à rien de le houspiller sans arrêt comme un gamin.

- Mais C'EST un gamin ! Un gamin de vingt-quatre ans qui grandit jamais !

J'entends Sho-chan soupirer.

- Des fois je te jure que j'ai envie de te gifler, Jun. Tu le mérite.

C'est vrai que JunJun a jamais été aussi méchant. Je lui ai pourtant rien fais...

- C'est rien, il va se calmer, essaye de me rassurer Nino. Il est juste grognon à cause du décalage horaire

Mais il a pas l'air convaincu par ses propres paroles. Et moi non plus. Je sais bien ce que JunJun pense de moi au fond de lui.

- Allez n'y pense plus. On va bientôt arriver à l'hôtel. Et puis on est dans la même chambre n'oublie pas.

Je hoche la tête et retrouve le sourire. On fait toujours comme ça quand on se déplace, parce que j'aime pas dormir tout seul quand je peux l'éviter. A la maison c'est pas pareil.

Le car s'arrête et on descend tous prendre nos sacs dans les soutes. Et on se tourne vers JunJun, qui est l'organisateur, pour savoir où est l'hôtel

- Me regardez pas comme ça, j'en sais pas plus que vous, les gars.

- He ? Mais c'est toi qui...

- Ça me donne pas la science infuse. On a qu'à demander à quelqu'un.

Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a pas foule. Il doit être tôt. Sûrement trop. Pourtant j'aperçois un homme emmitouflé et me précipite vers lui.

- Excuse me. I am a japan, I want hotel.

L'homme me regarde comme si j'étais devenu fou. Bah quoi c'est de l'anglais, il comprend pas l'anglais ?

- Décidément, ton niveau d'anglais est désespérant, me dit Sho-chan en soupirant. Je m'en occupe.

Il file pour rattraper le type qui s'est quasiment enfui et je les vois parler quelques minutes, puis Sho-chan revient.

- Il faut prendre la route qui descend juste derrière. Le Village-Club du Soleil est un peu en contrebas sur la droite.

- Il faut qu'on y aille à pieds avec nos sacs ?

- Sois pas feignant, Nino. Le gars m'a dit que c'était à cinq minutes. Tu devrais survivre non ?

Mon Nino fait la moue, mais acquiesce et on se met tous en route derrière Sho-chan comme des canetons derrière leur maman cane.

Après cinq minutes, effectivement, une percée dans la neige découvre une route et on la descend avec précaution pour pas glisser, vu que la neige a fondu en bouillasse et qu'il caille. Sur la gauche, un bâtiment percé d'une grande porte à ouverture automatique (j'adore ces trucs ! On peut faire genre qu'on a la Force !), sur la droite, un autre bâtiment qui sert je sais pas à quoi. On rentre tous et Sho-chan se dirige vers un comptoir qui doit être la réception.

- Bonjour, dit-il en anglais dans un sourire, avant de continuer dans la même langue.

Je suis nul, mais je suppose qu'il demande la clé de nos chambres.

Il finit par revenir vers nous et nous tend des cartes plastique.

- Celles-là, c'est les clés des chambres. Et celles-là, c'est les cartes de consommations. Il n'y a pas d'argent liquide qui circule dans l'hôtel, donc à chaque fois que vous voudrez boire ou manger en dehors des repas, vous la donnerez aux employés. L'addition se fera à la fin du séjour.

On hoche tous la tête pour prouver qu'on a compris, mais il continue :

- On m'a conseillé de faire les inscriptions à l'école de ski tout de suite au comptoir d'à coté. Masaki, tu es le seul à en avoir besoin, alors on te laisse y aller. Nous on va aux chambres.

Je le regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

- Heeeeee ?! Mais tu dis toi-même que mon anglais est mauvais, comment je vais faire ? Et comment je vous retrouve après ?

- On a la chambre 210, Masaki, me dit Nino. Tu vas en face, tu prend l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième étage et tu cherche la bonne porte.

Mes amis me lâchent donc tous pour aller poser leurs affaires et je me retrouve seul comme un malheureux.

- Excuse-me... fais-je, hésitant, en me demandant comment je vais réussir à demander des cours de ski. La personne en combinaison rouge de l'autre coté du comptoir me regarde, note mon embarras et d'un coup, appelle quelqu'un qui se trouve dans le petit local juste derrière.

- Tatsuya, viens voir s'il te plaît.

J'ai rien compris parce qu'elle a parlé en français, mais elle a dit un prénom japonais. Est ce que par hasard j'aurais de la chance ? Le dénommé Tatsuya, lui aussi en combinaison rouge, fait son apparition et je retiens mon souffle. De taille moyenne, un visage fin, des yeux expressifs, de courts cheveux noirs structurés par du gel... Trop trop canon. Tout à fait mon genre.

D'un geste, la jeune femme qui m'a reçu me désigne.

- Bonjour, me dit-il en japonais. Je peux vous aider ?

- Heureusement que vous êtes là, je parle tellement mal anglais que je me demandais comment me débrouiller.

- Vous voulez prendre des cours si je comprends bien. Quel est votre niveau ?

- Heu... j'ai jamais fais de ski.

- Je vois. Grand débutant donc. Et combien de temps dure votre séjour ?

- Quinze jours je crois.

- Vous n'êtes pas sur ?

- C'est un de mes amis qui a organisé le séjour et je sais plus trop. Mais il me semble que c'est ça.

- Dans ce cas, il vous faut au moins une semaine de cours.

- D'accord.

- Attendez-moi une minute s'il vous plaît.

Il disparaît dans le petit local et je l'entends discuter avec une personne que je vois pas. Bien sur je comprends pas un mot, mais je suppose que c'est son responsable et il revient.

- J'ai les débutants adultes de neuf heures à midi tous les jours si ça vous convient.

- Vous ?

- À moins que vous ne préfériez un autre professeur. Mais comme vous semblez avoir des difficultés avec l'anglais, j'ai pensé... Désolé si j'ai conclus trop vite.

J'ai juste retenu un truc de son discours.

- Vous êtes professeur ?

- Oui.

- De ski ?

- Et bien oui, rit-il. Que pourrais-je bien enseigner d'autre habillé de cette façon ?

- C'est que vous avez l'air tellement... jeune.

Cette fois il éclate de rire.

- J'ai vingt-quatre ans. Selon vous il faut nécessairement avoir un certain âge pour enseigner ?

- Heu... non mais…

La jeune femme nous interrompt.

- Tatsuya, il y a d'autres clients qui attendent.

- Désolé Sophie, dit-il en français, avant de reprendre en japonais pour moi : Alors je vous inscris ?

- Oui oui.

- Votre nom ?

- Aiba. Aiba Masaki.

- C'est noté. A demain donc Masaki.

Je sursaute. Je m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il emploie mon prénom et il a du le remarquer, car avant de s'occuper du couple d'un certain âge qui attend derrière moi, il dit :

- En France, on s'appelle par nos prénoms. Et encore plus en cours de ski.

Je hoche la tête et, après un dernier regard, m'éloigne donc vers le bâtiment en face, pensif. Je m'attendais pas du tout à trouver un compatriote ici. Et bilingue en plus. Enfin tant mieux, ça m'arrange.

Je trouve la chambre sans trop de mal (heureusement que Nino a déjà monté mon sac), mais y arrive au moment où tous mes amis sortent des leurs.

- Bah vous allez où ?

- Prendre nos chaussures, nos skis et nos bâtons qui sont inclus dans le prix du séjour, me répond Sho.

- C'est bon t'es inscrit à tes cours ?

- Oui. Et devinez quoi ? Mon prof est japonais.

Ils se regardent, incrédules.

- Sans déconner ?

- Oui oui. Il s'appelle Tatsuya et il a vingt-quatre ans.

- Tu sais déjà ça toi ? fait JunJun, rigolard.

Tiens il est plus de mauvaise humeur ? Tant mieux.

- Bah c'est lui qui me l'a dit. J'ai cours à neuf heures demain.

- Bah t'es un sacré veinard, Aiba-chan, me dit Sho-chan en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Allez viens on va chercher notre matériel

Je sais plus si je l'ai déjà dis, mais j'aime beaucoup Sho-chan. Il est toujours gentil avec moi.

Un quart d'heure après, tout notre matériel est rangé dans le casier à skis et on retourne aux chambres après s'être donné rendez-vous pour dix-neuf heures dans le salon de l'hôtel pour les "jeux apéro". Je sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais ça a l'air marrant. Je découvre ma chambre du coup. C'est sympa. Et puis je suis avec Nino alors c'est encore plus plus pluuuuuus sympa. J'adore Nino. C'est le gars le plus adorable de la Terre.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, en étoile de mer, le nez dans la couette.

- T'endors pas, ne, me prévient-il.

- Mmmh... fais-je.

Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Maintenant que j'ai arrêté de bouger partout et que je suis allongé, la fatigue du voyage me tombe dessus.

- Masaki…

Sa voix est curieusement proche. Comme si...

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et mon regard tombe sur le visage de Nino à quelques centimètres du mien. On dirait qu'il s'est allongé contre moi.

- Mmmh... Sketufé ? marmonné-je, dans le cirage.

- Rien. Laisse-moi mes illusions encore quelques secondes.

Ma tête embrumée par la fatigue comprend pas ce qu'il veut dire par là et du coup moi non plus.

- C'est rien, Masaki. C'est pas grave, dors en fait. Je te réveillerais.

La dernière chose dont j'ai conscience avant de sombrer, c'est le contact doux de ses lèvres sur ma joue.

Les "jeux apéro" en fait, c'est des questions ou des petits défis qui font gagner des petits papiers qui correspondent à un verre d'apéritif offert. Le problème… c'est que les questions portent toutes sur des sujets auxquels on connait rien, parce que c'est de la culture générale occidentale. Alors même aidés de Tatsuya qui nous a repérés en terminant son service, c'est très très dur. Moi j'ai déjà rendu mon tablier, Nino aussi, mais JunJun et Sho-chan s'acharnent, ce qui a l'air de beaucoup amuser l'animateur. Après une demie heure, le jeu s'arrête. Inutile de dire qu'on a rien gagné du tout.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'un japonais fait dans ce coin perdu ? demande JunJun, curieux.

- Simple : j'y suis né. Ma mère est française.

- Oh tu es métis ? fais-je. Ca se voit pas du tout.

- Parce que les caractéristiques physiques asiatiques prennent le pas sur les occidentales, répond mon prof en souriant. Bon, je vous laisse aller manger, je vais rentrer. N'oubliez pas le spectacle ce soir. A demain matin, Masaki.

- Au revoir Tatsuya. Bonne soirée, fais-je, tout sourire, en lui faisant au revoir de la main.

Je le suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, puis me tourne vers mes amis pour leur dire que j'ai faim, quand je croise leur regard moqueur.

- Quoi ?

- Oh rien rien, fait JunJun.

- Bah si je vois bien alors dites-moi.

- Il te plait bien, ton prof de ski, ne Aiba-chan ? me dit Sho-chan.

- He ?

- Tu avais l'air subjugué.

- Heu... Bah... Bah... C'est normal, il est drôlement beau non ?

Je les dévisage tour à tour. Bizarre, ils ont pas l'air du même avis que moi.

- Non ? insisté-je.

- Pas mon genre, répond Sho-chan.

- Tu sais, les mecs et moi... dit JunJun.

- Ouais pareil, dit Toshi qui ouvre enfin la bouche.

- Et toi Nino ? Nino ça va pas ?

Il a pas l'air dans son assiette d'un coup, ça m'inquiète.

- Qu'est ce que t'as ? Tu te sens pas bien ?

- Si si. Ca va...

Mais il est tout pâle.

- C'est vrai que tu as pas l'air bien, m'appuie Sho-chan. Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher.

- Non c'est bon. Ca va.

- T'es sur ? Parce que...

- J'ai dis que ça va, ok ?!

J'écarquille les yeux. Mon Nino, qui est la douceur et la gentillesse mêmes, qui crie. Wow...

- D'accord. Bon bah on va manger alors.

On descend tous deux volées d'escaliers et arrive dans le restaurant du club. En fait de resto, c'est un grand buffet organisé en ilots où tout est à volonté. Comme je meurs de faim, je remplis mes assiettes et mon plateau, puis rejoins mes amis à la table qu'ils ont choisie. Leur regard se pose sur la quantité conséquente de nourriture que j'ai pris.

- Heu... tu vas arriver à tout manger ? me demande Sho-chan.

- Faut pas gaspiller, ne, ajoute JunJun.

- Tu vas être malade si tu mange tout ça, ajoute Nino qui a plus l'air en colère du tout.

Peut-être qu'il était grognon parce qu'il avait faim.

- Vous en faites pas. Itadakimasu !

Après manger, on est allés voir le spectacle comme Tatsuya nous l'avait conseillé, mais même si c'était joli, aucun de nous a rien compris parce que tout était en français. Mais bon, même si ça avait été en anglais, on aurait à peine plus compris de toute façon.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par Nino qui me secoue doucement.

- Masaki... Masaki je t'ai laissé dormir le plus longtemps possible, mais maintenant faut te lever si tu veux avoir le temps de manger avant que la navette pour les cours de ski parte.

Complètement dans le pâté, je le regarde d'abord sans comprendre, puis tout me revient. Le ski ! Les cours ! Tatsuya !

Je m'éjecte de mon lit et fonce prendre une douche, avant d'enfiler ma combinaison (verte, ma couleur préférée) et j'attends que Nino en fasse autant, puis on descend tous les deux au resto où on retrouve les autres qui ont déjà bien entamé leur petit-déjeuner.

- C'est seulement maintenant que vous arrivez ? nous dit JunJun dans sa combinaison grise. On pensait que vous aviez déjà mangé nous. Vous foutiez quoi ?

- Masaki a eu un peu de mal à se lever, explique Nino en posant son plateau. Salut les gars. Bien dormi ?

- Comme une masse, répond Sho-chan. Vous je vous demande pas vu l'heure, rigole-t-il.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher de manger si tu veux avoir le temps de passer à ta chambre avant de partir à ton cours, me dit Toshi, qui a l'air d'être avec nous autrement que physiquement ce matin.

Du coup effectivement, je me grouille d'avaler mes œufs au bacon et mes saucisses (c'est pas trop mon truc, mais c'est le moins bizarre de ce que je vois et surtout c'est dans les rares trucs que j'arrive à identifier visuellement) avec une tasse de thé (tout fade. Normal ils ont que des sachets...) et remonte en vitesse faire ce que j'ai à faire avant de redescendre mettre mes chaussures de ski et prendre mes skis et mes bâtons. Je déteste marcher avec ces chaussures. C'est lourd, rigide et inconfortable. Le devant appuie sur mes pauvres tibias, si bien que je vais avoir des bleus, j'en suis sur. Et en plus... on a une démarche ridiculement saccadée avec. Moi du moins, parce que je suis sur que JunJun, Sho-chan, Toshi et Nino ont quand même la super classe avec. Ils ont toujours la super classe.

Quand je sors du local à skis, il s'est mis à neiger un peu et je croise mes amis qui sortent à leur tour du bâtiment du resto. Ils me font coucou et je leur rends leurs signes en souriant.

- Gambatte Masaki ! me dit Nino.

- Gambatte Aiba-chan ! fait à son tour Sho-chan, relayé par JunJun et Toshi.

- Haaaaaai !

Je monte péniblement dans la navette (en fait un minibus équipé de casiers pour mettre nos skis) à cause des chaussures et m'assois sur le premier siège vide, mes batons à la main. Le chauffeur démarre presque aussitôt et, ravi, je vois rapidement se profiler les premières pistes, aperçues la veille lors de notre arrivée.

Je saute lourdement à terre dès que le véhicule s'est immobilisé, récupère mes skis et entreprend de grimper comme je peux la petite pente qui permet d'accéder à l'espace plat duquel partent deux téléskis et un télésiège. Maintenant, il faut que j'arrive à clipser mes chaussures sur mes skis. Je jette un œil aux gens autour de moi. Ca a l'air plutôt simple. Allez je me lance.

Je crois que j'ai parlé un peu vite en fait, parce que j'ai à peine posé ma chaussure sur l'un... qu'il se met à glisser sans que je puisse le retenir.

- Oiiiiii monsieur skiiiiii revieeeeeens !

Heureusement, quelqu'un le rattrape pour moi.

- Bah alors Masaki, tes skis te faussent déjà compagnie ?

Cette voix amusée qui parle dans ma langue... Tatsuya !

- Mou, te moque pas... Ca avait l'air simple mais...

- Ca l'est, je t'assure. Attends.

Il se penche et soulève mes skis pour faire "tomber" les petits crochets qui permettent de les accrocher l'un à l'autre.

- Voilà, maintenant appuie-toi sur mon épaule, place le bout de ta chaussure gauche à l'extrémité du logement et appuie fortement sur l'autre coté avec ton talon jusqu'à ce que tu entendes un clac.

- Mais je vais glisser et tomber...

- Mais non. Tu te tiens à moi et j'ai bloqué tes skis avec les miens.

- D'accord.

Je fais tout comme il a dit, mais le clac se fait attendre. J'appuie pourtant de tout mon poids sur mon talon, mais je dois être trop léger. Quand il se fait enfin entendre, je suis déjà en nage.

- Très bien. Tu vois que tu as réussi. Le deuxième maintenant.

Je renouvelle donc l'opération avec un succès plus rapide.

- Et voilà tu es prêt. Je vais aider les autres maintenant.

Oui parce que bien sur je suis pas seul avec lui, on est une dizaine.

Dommage mais bon, j'ai pas les moyens de m'offrir des cours particuliers. Même pour les beaux yeux de mon prof.

Le plus compliqué, pour le moment, ça va être de réussir à grimper sur le téléski sans me casser la figure. Tatsuya a dit qu'il faut pas vraiment s'assoir, mais juste poser ses fesses. J'avoue que je vois pas bien la différence entre les deux. Enfin… faut déjà que j'arrive au départ et c'est en pente pour y arriver. Tatsuya a dit qu'il faut monter avec les skis parallèles et à l'horizontale "comme si vous montiez un escalier marche par marche"… mais j'ai beau les mettre parallèles, je glisse quand même en arrière à chaque fois que j'essaye. Ca fait déjà trois fois que je me retrouve sur les fesses et trois fois qu'il me ramasse. C'est mal barré pour moi. Je finis par y arriver, mais je perd l'équilibre et tombe en avant. Sur les gens qui sont avant moi. Qui tombent aussi. Je comprends pas ce qu'ils me disent, mais ils sont pas contents, alors ça doit pas être très sympa. Je m'excuse comme je peux en anglais et tente de me redresser une nouvelle fois. Finalement, j'arrive au départ, mais je dois attendre que le gars qui s'occupe des perches me dise que je peux y aller.

- N'oublie pas : ne t'assois pas vraiment, tiens bien la perche et garde tes skis parallèles quoi qu'il arrive, sinon tu vas tomber, me dit Tatsuya. Et si tu tombe, pas de panique : déchausse tes skis le plus rapidement possible et met-toi sur le côté pour libérer la piste.

Je hoche la tête, mais je suis pas rassuré. Je veux pas tomber, mais je suis presque sûr que ça va arriver quand même. Finalement, le signal m'est donné et j'attrape fermement le morceau de métal, qui m'entraîne immédiatement après un soubresaut auquel je m'attendais pas et qui me déséquilibre. Je tente de me rétablir, mais entre ça et mes skis qui ont l'air doués d'une vie propre vu comme ils glissent et vibrent sur la piste gelée et creusée, je me casse peu glorieusement la figure au bout de quelques mètres.

- Masaki, déchausse ! Vite ! s'exclame Tatsuya depuis le départ du téléski.

Déchausser, déchausser… C'est facile à dire, mais vu ma position, je vois pas comment faire. Même en essayant d'appuyer avec mes bâtons.

- Je peux pas !

- J'arrive !

Je le vois prendre une perche avec aisance et il me rejoint en quelques secondes. Le téléski s'arrête et il appuie lui-même pour m'aider à déchausser, avant de me donner un coup de main pour me relever.

- Tu t'es pas fais mal ?

- Non non.

- Alors on retourne au départ et tu recommence. Et fais bien attention cette fois. Maintenant, tu sais que la secousse de départ est déstabilisante alors ne te fais plus avoir, ne.

J'opine de nouveau et récupère une nouvelle perche. Allez Masaki tu peux le faire !

Et effectivement, en forçant un peu, j'arrive à bien garder mes skis comme il faut et j'arrive en haut. Vraiment en haut comme il faut. Ce qui est pas le cas de la fille qui me suivait et qui, l'ayant lâchée trop tôt, est repartie en glissade arrière dans un grand cri, avant de se casser la figure à son tour. Au moins je me suis évité ça. Et ben… je crois que le pauvre Tatsuya est pas sorti de l'auberge avec ce groupe. Je crois qu'on est des sous-doués.

Il faut presque une demie heure pour qu'on arrive tous en haut de la piste verte mais ça a pas l'air de déranger Tatsuya, qui nous félicite tous chaleureusement avec un grand sourire comme si on avait réalisé un exploit. Il passe ensuite un long moment à nous expliquer et nous montrer comment descendre la piste en "chasse-neige" en faisant de grandes boucles sur toute la largeur de la piste. Tous les membres du groupe défilent, avec plus ou moins de réussite et moi j'arrive pas à me décider. Je suis bloqué. J'ai beau savoir que c'est la piste des débutants que même les gosses de cinq ans utilisent, j'ai l'impression que c'est super en pente.

- Allez Masaki, à toi ! me crie Tatsuya depuis le milieu de la piste où tout le monde s'est arrêté.

A moi, à moi… Bon allez faut que j'y aille. Si les gars me voyaient, ils se ficheraient bien de moi. A part Nino. Parce qu'il est trop gentil pour se moquer de moi. J'inspire et me lance. J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber au moindre mouvement, du coup, malgré moi, je lève les bras qui tiennent mes bâtons, comme si ça pouvait ralentir ma vitesse ou m'empêcher de tomber si je perds l'équilibre. C'est con et je le sais, mais c'est instinctif. Pourtant tout se passe bien et j'arrive assez rapidement à rejoindre le groupe. Je suis félicité d'un sourire et notre professeur repart pour la suite de la piste. Comme j'ai réussi à descendre, je me sens un peu plus en confiance et du coup, j'avance derrière le gars qui se trouve devant moi.

- Ne suis pas Mickaël de trop près, Masaki, sinon tu vas lui rentrer dedans.

Au bout de quelques minutes, on est revenus à notre point de départ et je suis content, parce que je suis pas tombé une seule fois et en plus, passé la première peur de la descente, je me suis bien amusé.

- C'est plutôt pas mal pour une première fois, alors on recommence. Allez, tous au téléski !

On a bien du faire la descente sept ou huit fois entre neuf heures et midi et à chaque fois, je me sentais plus à l'aise.

- Bravo à tous, vous avez fais du bon travail pour ce premier cours, nous dit Tatsuya. Bonne après-midi et à demain matin.

Je galère encore pour déchausser, mais j'en profite pour observer mon séduisant professeur qui discute avec Leïla, une des filles du groupe. Faudrait que je me décide à essayer de le draguer, mais je suis pas très bon en drague. Pas autant que les gars en tout cas. Je crois que je devrais leur demander des conseils. Je profiterais qu'on soit ensemble cet aprèm pour ça, Nino a dit qu'ils envisageaient d'aller à la piscine. C'est cool, j'aime bien nager. Mais en attendant, j'ai faim. Tous ces exercices, ça m'a ouvert l'appétit. Je reprends donc la navette et file à la chambre pour retirer ma combinaison et prendre une douche parce que j'ai transpiré. C'est fou ce que je me sens léger sans les chaussures de ski.

- Alors ce premier cours ? me demande Nino dès que je mets un pied dans la chambre.

- Le début, c'était pas de la tarte, dis-je en me déshabillant. Je me suis cassé la figure je sais pas combien de fois, avant même d'être sur la piste.

- Mais tu t'en es sorti ?

- Ouais, plutôt pas mal d'après Tatsuya. Du coup, je suis pressé d'être à demain pour la nouvelle leçon.

Sur ces mots, je rentre dans la salle de bain et me glisse sous la douche. Je suis tellement bien sous l'eau chaude, que j'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir. Du coup, je sursaute quand la voix de Nino s'élève.

- Ne, Masaki…

- Ah la vache, tu m'as foutu la trouille... fais-je en portant la main à mon cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je vois son regard me détailler et me sens rougir.

- Mais quoi ?

- Je… Tu… Non c'est rien, je… t'attends dans la chambre.

Il fait demi tour plus vite que la lumière et j'en reste comme deux ronds de flan. Qu'est ce qu'il a depuis ce matin ? Il est bizarre.

Je me grouille de me laver et de me rhabiller, puis le rejoint.

- Tu voulais me dire quoi, mon Nino ?

Je le vois tressaillir à ces mots. Qu'est ce que j'ai dis de mal ?

- Je… sais plus. Ca devait pas être important.

Mais il a l'air tout agité. C'est pas normal.

- Qu'est ce que t'as depuis ce matin ? T'es bizarre. Y'a un truc qui te tracasse ? Tu veux m'en parler ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Tout en parlant, je me suis assis à côté de lui sur son lit. J'espère qu'il va se confier, j'aime pas le voir comme ça.

Il me regarde sans rien dire et, à ma grande surprise, je vois ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

- Nino ?

- Masaki, je… Pourquoi tu me vois pas ?

- He ? Mais je te vois, qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

- Non, tu me vois pas. Si tu me voyais, si tu me voyais vraiment, tu aurais déjà compris…

- Mais compris quoi ?

Avec ses mains, il attrape mon visage et rapproche le sien jusqu'à ce que seuls quelques centimètres les sépare.

- Regarde-moi, Masaki. Regarde mes yeux. Qu'est ce que tu vois ? Qu'est ce que tu lis ? demande-t-il alors que de petites larmes roulent sur ses joues.

- Mais je… je sais pas moiiiiii !

Je suis totalement perdu. Je comprends rien de ce qui se passe et avant que j'ai pu me pencher sur la question, il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes et appuie le baiser. Abasourdi, je suis incapable de réagir et, de toute façon, mon esprit est totalement déconnecté.

Je finis par le repousser doucement.

- Nino, tu...

- Ca fait trois ans, Masaki. Trois ans que j'attends que tu remarque enfin que je ne vois que toi.

- Je... Désolé j'avais rien vu...

Il a un petit rire sans joie à travers ses larmes.

- Je m'en étais rendu compte. Mais maintenant tu sais alors...

- Mais je... je t'aime pas comme ça moi. Tu es mon meilleur ami mais...

- Non, dit-il en posant la main sur ma bouche. Continue pas s'il te plait. Je te demande juste de réfléchir.

- Mais...

- Réfléchis... d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête, mais je vois pas en quoi le fait de réfléchir va changer quoi que ce soit. Et du coup... je me demande si demander des conseils de drague aux gars est une bonne idée. S'ils sont au courant de ce que Nino... Mais comment ça a pu arriver ? Pourquoi Nino et pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi il a jamais rien dis en trois ans ? Pourquoi il choisit le moment où je suis enfin attiré par quelqu'un ? Je comprends pas. Je comprends rien. Les choses étaient simples avant, on pouvait tout se dire et on le faisait. On était si complices et maintenant...

- Te torture pas la cervelle non plus, ne. Bon viens on va manger. Les autres doivent nous attendre encore une fois.

- Est ce qu'ils savent que...

- Non. Enfin Toshi est au courant mais pas Sho ni Jun.

- So ka...

Il me fait un petit sourire et ébouriffe mes cheveux humides de la douche que je viens de prendre, mais je vois bien que le cour n'y est pas.

Je soupire et sors de la chambre à sa suite. Effectivement, les gars nous attendent dans le couloir dallé de lino vert.

- Vous en avez mis un temps, constate JunJun.

- Masaki prenait une douche.

- Allons-y vite maintenant, sinon on va galérer pour trouver cinq places à la même table, dit Sho-chan en entrant dans l'ascenseur qu'il avait déjà appelé.

Un silence s'installe pendant qu'on descend. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise vis à vis de Nino du coup et, apparemment, même Toshi qui est souvent à l'ouest, le remarque parce que, pendant que les portes s'ouvrent, il demande :

- Il s'est passé un truc ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non non.

- Mais vous êtes pas comme d'habitude.

Je me vois pas leur dire "il m'a embrassé". C'est gênant, même si je les connais bien et qu'eux aussi me connaissent bien. - C'est rien, je suis un peu fatigué, dis-je.

- La piscine te détendra, dit Sho-chan en souriant. Elle nous détendra tous. On a pas mal skié nous aussi ce matin.

- Vous êtes montés haut ?

- Pour une première journée, pas trop. On a juste pris le premier télésiège qui mène à une rouge.

- Ensuite on l'a repris et comme elle coupe la verte qui est en bas, on a fait la course. Devine qui a gagné ?

- JunJun ? fais-je parce qu'il gagne toujours.

- Et ben non, c'est Nino !

- Heeeeee ?! Omedeto mon Nino ! m'exclamé-je naturellement... avant de croiser son regard.

Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Je suppose que je peux plus l'appeler comme ça. Rah ça m'embête... Je veux pas être gêné avec lui. Pas avec mon meilleur ami. Ca a pas de sens.

Pendant le repas, tout le monde discute normalement, mais mon regard croise plusieurs fois celui de Nino et à chaque fois, j'y vois de la tristesse et de l'espoir. Ca me met mal à l'aise et m'attriste pour lui, mais je sais pas quoi faire et je me vois pas en parler aux gars. La situation est sans issue. A moins que... A moins que...Nan c'est con, il voudra jamais, on se connait à peine... Le problème c'est que je vois pas d'autre solution. Du coup je leur fausse rapidement compagnie et file à la réception où la blonde d'hier (Sophie) est là. Allez Masaki, c'est le moment de rassembler ton anglais...

- Excuse-me... When Tatsuya finish ?

J'espère que je suis clair...

- His lessons you mean ? Hum... (elle regarde l'horloge) His last lesson finish at three o'clock today.

Je crois avoir compris qu'il finit à quinze heures. Pourvu que je me plante pas.

- And... he come after ?

- Yes, he comes back at the hotel. Would you leave him a message ?

Ouh là... Là je suis plus sur du tout d'avoir compris. Et ça doit se voir, parce que Sophie reprend.

- Would you (elle me désigne) leave him (elle montre la photo de Tatsuya parmi d'autres sur un tableau que je n'avais pas remarqué avant) a message (elle fait comme si elle écrivait un truc) ?

- Ah ! No no. I wait.

- As you wish.

Bon j'ai pas compris sa dernière phrase, mais c'est pas grave. Le problème c'est que je crois que les gars veulent aller à la piscine tout de suite et moi je dois attendre quinze heures... Ouiiiiiin je voulais aller à la piscine moi aussiiiiii. Pourquoi tout est compliqué ? Qu'est ce que je vais dire à mes amis pour justifier que je les accompagne pas alors que j'en mourrais d'envie tout à l'heure ?

Je finis par décider d'une excuse bateau. J'espère juste qu'elle va passer et qu'ils se poseront pas plus de question. Surtout Nino. Surtout lui. Il doit surtout pas soupçonner que je vais prendre conseil auprès de celui-là même qui occupe mes pensées depuis hier. Enfin en sa compagnie à lui.

Quand mes amis me rejoignent, je bâille exprès.

- Désolé les gars, je crois qu'aujourd'hui la piscine ce sera sans moi. Je suis mort à cause du cours alors je pense que je vais plutôt aller dormir un peu.

Stupéfaits, mes amis me fixent comme s'il venait subitement de me pousser des antennes.

- Toi ? Toi qui es une pile électrique, qui tiens jamais en place et fais sans arrêt des trucs, tu es crevé par trois petites heures de ski et tu vas dormir en pleine aprèm ? fait Sho-chan, ébahi.

- Masaki, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Merde, j'ai réussi à inquiéter Nino. C'était pourtant pas le but.

- Oui oui t'en fais pas. Ca ira mieux tout à l'heure. Je suppose que c'est le temps d'adaptation.

- Hum… Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Surtout pas !

- Pour quoi faire ? Tu vas me regarder dormir ? Sois pas bête, va à la piscine avec les gars, amuse-toi et arrête de t'inquiéter.

Je lui ai souri de mon air le plus rassurant, j'espère que ça suffira. J'aime pas leur mentir et à Nino moins qu'à tout autre, mais j'ai pas tellement le choix vu les circonstances.

- Comme tu veux.

On retourne tous aux chambres et, pour donner plus de poids à mon mensonge, je m'allonge sur mon lit, les yeux fermés. Du coup, je vois plus Nino, mais je l'entends bouger autour de moi pour préparer ses affaires. Au bout d'un moment, j'entends plus rien. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ose pas ouvrir les yeux puisque je fais semblant de dormir. Mon matelas s'affaisse soudain sous un poids supplémentaire : mon meilleur ami s'est assis à côté de moi.

- Masaki, tu dors ?

Je réponds pas et je l'entends soupirer, avant qu'il me caresse la joue. J'avais jamais fais gaffe qu'il ressentait le besoin de me toucher fréquemment.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi, ne ? murmure Nino.

Ca, je me le demande bien aussi…

Finalement il se lève, m'embrasse de nouveau sur la joue et j'entends un froissement de tissu avant que la porte se referme. Je suis vraiment dans une drôle de situation, moi…

Par précaution, je reste allongé même après son départ, au cas où il reviendrait parce qu'il aurait oublié un truc… et finis vraiment par m'endormir.

Je me réveille en sursaut je sais pas combien de temps après. Il est quelle heure ?! Je regarde mon portable resté dans ma poche. Quinze heures dix-huit ! Merde, quel con ! Pourvu que j'ai pas loupé Tatsuya ou j'aurais fais tout ça pour rien !

Je m'éjecte de mon lit et fonce à l'accueil où je le cherche du regard. Il est bien là, en civil, en train de discuter avec la fille de la réception.

- Tatsuya !

Il se retourne, me sourit, fait un geste à la fille (sûrement pour lui dire au revoir) et me rejoint.

- Sophie vient de me dire que tu m'attendais, me dit-il. Il y a un problème ?

- Non non. Enfin… si un peu mais…

- Et si tu m'en parlais en buvant un café ?

- D'accord.

- Viens.

Je lui emboîte le pas et on va s'assoir au salon après avoir commandé.

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

- Je suis désolé de t'embêter alors qu'on se connait à peine, mais je ne sais pas à qui m'adresser…

- T'en fais pas. Je t'écoute.

- Heu alors… j'ai un ami… qui est plutôt attiré par quelqu'un tu vois… (je vais pas lui dire que c'est lui sinon c'est trop grillé que je parle de moi). Seulement la personne en question le sait pas et mon ami… sait pas comment lui faire comprendre. En plus… son meilleur ami vient en gros de lui déclarer ses sentiments et il sait pas quoi faire vis-à-vis de lui, surtout qu'il est mal à l'aise avec lui depuis.

Je me tais et le regarde. Il m'a écouté avec attention, sans me couper et reste pensif un moment, avant de prendre la parole.

- Donc ton… ami a deux problèmes différents. La première chose à faire, c'est de faire le point sur ce qu'il ressent exactement, vis-à-vis de la personne qui l'attire et aussi de son meilleur ami. Il faut qu'il sache s'il se sentirait capable d'être avec son meilleur ami de façon plus… appuyée que d'habitude. Et aussi, concernant la personne qui l'attire, s'il s'agit simplement d'une attirance physique ou s'il y a plus.

Je hoche la tête et médite un peu ce qu'il vient de me dire. Est-ce que je me sentirais capable de sortir avec Nino ? Qu'est ce que ça m'a fait au juste quand il m'a embrassé tout à l'heure ? J'ai pas trouvé ça désagréable, c'est pas pour ça que je l'ai repoussé. J'ai été surpris. Je m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il fasse ça et, sur le coup, j'ai trouvé que ça à faire, que ça à dire. Et concernant Tatsuya…

Comme je suis plongé dans mes réflexions, il en profite pour boire son café que le barman de service à cette heure-ci vient d'apporter. C'est vrai qu'il est beau, gentil et tout mais… je sais pas… il manque un truc j'ai l'impression. Ou alors y'a un truc en trop mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Masaki ? Tu es avec moi ?

Je sursaute presque quand il m'adresse de nouveau la parole.

- Oui oui désolé. Je me disais… que mon ami va avoir du mal à démêler ce qu'il ressent.

- Ce genre d'introspection intérieure n'est jamais simple, mais ton "ami" doit le faire s'il veut y voir clair. Il n'y a malheureusement pas d'autre solution.

Il a un regard plein de malice. Comme s'il avait tout deviné. Mais c'est pas possible, pas vrai ? Il peut rien avoir deviné, puisque j'ai prononcé aucun nom et que j'ai dis que c'était un ami qui était concerné.

- Je lui dirais alors. Merci Tatsuya.

- De rien. J'espère que ça aidera ton "ami".

- Je pense que oui.

Je bois aussi mon café et me brûle parce qu'il est très chaud.

- Est-ce que ça va ? me demande-t-il, avant de se tourner vers le barman pour lui demander quelque chose en français.

Oh, un verre d'eau. C'est trop sympa. Du coup, je l'avale pour apaiser ma langue ébouillantée.

- Tu devrais faire attention, ou tu vas te blesser. C'est comme en ski, il faut être attentif. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu as pensé de ton premier cours ?

- J'adore ! Une fois qu'on a pris le coup, c'est amusant.

Il sourit. J'aime son sourire, il est doux et rassurant. Comme celui d'un grand frère. Ah ! Bah c'est ça ! Le truc en plus que j'arrivais pas à trouver tout à l'heure, c'est ça : il a une attitude de grand frère, même s'il est plus jeune que moi de deux ans.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, Masaki, j'ai un rendez-vous et je…

Il est interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable et s'excuse auprès de moi avant de décrocher. Je comprends pas ce qu'il dit parce qu'une fois encore il parle en français, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se répand en excuses. Je me demande à qui il parle…

- Désolé, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. C'était ma petite amie, on doit aller au cinéma et je suis déjà très en retard.

Sa petite amie… Il a quelqu'un... J'accuse le coup. Bah comme ça au moins, j'ai même plus à me poser de question vis-à-vis de lui… Enfin il me reste le "problème" Nino.

- A demain, Masaki.

- A demain, Tatsuya. Et merci.

- De rien.

Il s'éloigne et je le suis du regard. Du coup, je note une présence qui ne devrait pas être. Nino. Nino qui est dans l'entrée du salon et me regarde d'un air triste.

- Alors tu m'as menti… Moi j'étais inquiet pour toi au point de revenir en vitesse de la piscine et en fait… je te trouve en rendez-vous avec ton prof de ski…

- C'était pas un rendez-vous.

- Te fiche pas de moi, vous étiez en tête à tête ! Mais c'est pas ça qui me fait le plus mal… C'est que tu m'aie menti. Je croyais qu'on se faisait confiance. Moi je te faisais confiance…

- Mais on se fait confiance. Ca change rien, je discutais simplement avec lui, c'est tout.

Il dit rien, mais il a pas l'air de me croire et je supporte pas ça, même si effectivement, je lui ai bien menti. Du coup, je le rejoins en trois enjambées et le regarde en face.

- Regarde-moi bien, Kazunari (il sursaute, j'utilise jamais de chez jamais son prénom, sauf cas de force majeure). Je te dis la vérité. J'étais pas en rendez-vous.

Je sais pas pourquoi je tiens tant à éclaircir la situation, pourquoi je tiens tant à ce qu'il me croit et me pense pas amoureux de Tatsuya, ce qui est pas le cas.

- Tu me le jure ? Tu me le jure sur ma tête ?

- Non. Je peux pas jurer quoi que ce soit sur ta tête, je tiens trop à toi. Mais je te le jure quand même. Crois-moi.

Il me fixe encore un moment sans rien dire et j'ai l'impression qu'il va me dire non. Je sais bien que les apparences sont contre moi mais...

- Très bien Masaki, je te crois. Mais je veux plus que tu le vois seul à seul.

- D'accord.

C'est une promesse qui me coûte pas beaucoup. Déjà parce que j'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de m'attacher à Tatsuya et puis aussi à cause de ce que je viens d'apprendre à son sujet. Ca refroidirait, voir repousserait n'importe qui.

- Maintenant, je peux savoir pourquoi tu voulais le voir au point de me mentir ? Il te plait à ce point ?

- Oui. Enfin non. C'est compliqué en fait.

- Compliqué ? Comment ça ?

Je soupire. Je vois pas comment lui expliquer ça.

- Viens, allons nous balader, lui dis-je.

- Je suis pas trop d'humeur pour une ballade là. Je veux juste comprendre, Masaki.

- Bon viens.

D'un geste naturel, j'ai pris sa main pour l'entrainer à ma suite et il vient s'assoir près de moi, à la place qu'occupait Tatsuya quelques minutes avant.

- Alors ?

- Ben en fait... depuis que tu... enfin... je sais plus bien comment réagir... commencé-je péniblement.

- Tu veux dire que c'est ma faute ? C'est parce que tu étais perturbé que...

- Mais non. Enfin si mais... Nino je peux continuer ? C'est déjà pas facile à dire, alors si tu me coupe, je vais pas y arriver...

- Désolé, je dis plus rien.

- J'en étais où moi...

- Tu savais plus comment réagir.

- Ah oui. Donc je tournais ça dans ma tête sans arrêt et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que, tout seul, j'arriverais à rien démêler. Sauf que, comme toi, je me voyais pas en parler aux gars. Alors j'ai pensé à Tatsuya.

- He ?! Mais Masaki, tu le connais à peine !

- Nino...

- Pardon pardon, je me tais.

- Je me suis fais cette remarque moi aussi et j'ai pas mal hésité, mais il parait qu'une personne extérieur a souvent un regard plus clair sur une situation que ceux qui y sont mêlés.

- C'est vrai.

- Et puis je me suis dis que j'avais rien à perdre. Que s'il voulait pas m'aider, il me le dirait.

- Mais... -désolé je sais que j'ai dis que je dirais plus rien, mais il faut que je te demande- ça t'as pas fais bizarre de lui demander ça à lui alors que c'est précisément lui qui t'attirait ?

- Sur le coup, j'y ai pas pensé du tout en fait.

- Ah... Je vois. Continue.

- Du coup je suis allé demander quand il finissait et je l'ai attendu dans la chambre où j'ai vraiment fini par m'endormir, donc j'ai failli le louper.

- Alors t'as vraiment dormi ?

- Ouais. C'était pas prévu dans mon plan, mais ouais.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite... ben on a parlé. Sans citer de nom et en parlant d'un ami, je lui ai expliqué la situation.

Mon meilleur ami me regarde d'un air halluciné.

- Nan, tu as pas réellement utilisé le truc de "l'ami" quand même ?

- Bah si. Pourquoi ?

Il se frappe le front et éclate de rire.

- Toi alors, t'es pas croyable.

- Bah quoi ? demandé-je sans comprendre.

- Enfin Masaki, c'est vieux comme le monde et tellement éculé que plus personne s'y laisse prendre. Tu es vraiment naïf des fois, c'est touchant.

- Tu veux dire... qu'il a tout compris ? réalisé-je.

- Il y a de fortes chances s'il est un peu malin.

- Oh non...

- Allez allez c'est pas grave. Continue.

- C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave... Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui es passé pour un con à ton insu, marmonné-je.

- Mais non, mais non. Allez reprend.

Je grognonne un peu dans la barbe que j'ai pas, puis essaye de renouer avec le fil de mon récit en regardant la neige tomber à travers les portes fenêtres qui donnent sur une terrasse bien évidemment déserte à cette période de l'année.

- Masaki ? Tu es toujours avec moi ?

- Oui oui.

- Donc tu lui a exposé la situation et... ?

- Bah il m'a pas répondu tout de suite, comme s'il avait deviné qu'il était concerné et que ça le gênait tu vois.

- Je vois oui.

- Et ensuite il m'a dit de faire le point concernant la personne qui m'attire et ce que je ressens pour mon meilleur ami.

- J'aurais pu te dire la même chose. Et donc ? Tu as conclus quoi nous concernant lui et moi ?

- Bah lui, le problème est réglé

- Comment ça ?

- Il est parti parce qu'il a reçu un appel de sa copine avec qui il avait rendez-vous.

- Ah... Oui évidement... Et me concernant ?

C'est là que je craignais d'arriver de la conversation en fait. Parce que je sais toujours pas ce que j'ai envie de faire. Est ce que franchir le cap de l'amitié va pas juste nous éloigner l'un de l'autre ? Je veux pas le perdre. Mon regard suit son visage comme si je voulais l'apprendre par cour (comme si je le connaissais pas déjà par cour), passe sur sa bouche et s'y attarde malgré moi. Malgré moi aussi, je me souviens du bref contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes et les lèche.

- Masaki ? A quoi tu pense ?

- He ?

- Là maintenant, à quoi tu es en train de penser ?

- Au moment où tu m'as embrassé.

Il sourit. J'adore son sourire. Ma réponse doit lui plaire.

- Et tu aimerais que je recommence ?

Bon, après avoir dis un truc pareil, nier servirait à rien. Et en toute franchise, si ça avait eu aucune importance, j'aurais déjà oublié ce baiser, or, je fais que d'y penser. Mais j'ose rien dire. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se passer une fois que ce cap décisif sera franchi.

- Tu réfléchis trop, me dit-il en souriant, tout en me caressant la joue. Tu devrais plus suivre ton instinct.

Sur ces mots, il se penche vers moi et je ferme les yeux. Ses lèvres sont douces contre les miennes, elles les happe doucement, les relâche pour les reprendre, encore et encore, avec la même tendresse. Et je me sens répondre de la même façon. Comment faire autrement alors que je sens dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il ressent pour moi ? Toute ses attentions, tous ses sentiments, toutes ses pensées, il me les transmet et je sens mon souffle s'accélérer.

- On devrait... retourner à la chambre, finit-il par souffler contre ma bouche. On se donne en spectacle...

Je suis pas loin de répondre que je m'en fiche là, mais je le respecte trop pour passer outre son souhait. On quitte donc ce bâtiment pour entrer dans l'autre et la main de mon meilleur ami serre la mienne, comme s'il avait peur que je l'abandonne. Comme si j'en avais l'intention. Ce baiser m'a donné des ailes, en quelque sorte. Par contre, une fois revenus dans la chambre, une fois l'euphorie et l'excitation du moment passées… je me sens de nouveau gêné, bloqué… Ca vient pas de lui, c'est juste moi. J'ai l'impression que j'ai du mal à dépasser le stade "amis".

- Masaki ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je suis allé trop vite ?

- Non non. C'est pas toi, c'est moi.

- Comment ça ? Pourtant… tu as répondu quand…

- Je sais…

- Alors je comprends plus.

- Moi non plus.

Il soupire et s'écarte de moi, alors qu'il s'était de nouveau approché.

- J'aurais du savoir que tu y arriverais pas… C'était trop tôt. Tu étais pas prêt. J'aurais du me taire…

- Mais non. Je te l'ai dis, c'est pas…

- … moi c'est toi, j'ai bien compris.

Il soupire lourdement, va s'assoir sur son lit et s'y allonge sur le côté en me tournant le dos. Je me sens mal… Je me sens mal, parce que c'est ma faute s'il est triste…

- Nino…

- Non, laisse-moi…

- Mais…

- Va-t-en, Masaki… Laisse-moi seul…

Dans un premier temps, j'amorce un mouvement vers la porte, puis me ravise. Je peux pas faire ça. Je peux pas le laisser comme ça, même si c'est lui qui me le demande. Du coup, au lieu de partir comme il souhaite, je m'allonge tout contre lui et le prend dans mes bras. Je le sens alors tressaillir.

- M… Masaki ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Chut.

J'ai pas su quoi répondre d'autre à une question dont la réponse était aussi évidente. Et brusquement, sans que je comprenne ce qui me prend, je pose mes lèvres dans son cou et y dépose un baiser, qui le fait frissonner.

- Masaki… souffle-t-il.

Je recommence, encore et encore, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. C'est un geste qui me parait naturel. Et j'aime son odeur en plus. Je sais pas ce qu'il utilise comme gel douche, mais c'est… sexy. Ouais ouais. Je me choque moi-même, mais je le trouve sexy, allongé comme ça contre moi et avec cette odeur. C'est pourtant pas la première fois que je le touche, mais la première fois que je pense ça.

Soudain, il se retourne et son visage se retrouve à quelques centimètres du mien. Je retiens mon souffle. Ses yeux me crient des tas de choses à cet instant… et je me rends compte qu'ils ont raison. Sur toute la ligne.

De façon naturelle, nos bouches se trouvent de nouveau, reprenant notre baiser à l'endroit où on l'avait laissé. Toute gêne est envolée, tout ce qui n'est pas lui est comme supprimé.

Après quelques instants supplémentaires, il interrompt le baiser à ma grande frustration.

- Masaki... est ce que tu veux bien ?

Interloqué, je le regarde d'abord sans comprendre.

- Si je veux bien quoi ?

- Bah... qu'on le fasse. Toi et moi.

- Qu'on le f... commencé-je avant de percuter enfin : Oh...

- Alors... tu veux bien ?

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux et sens mes joues me cuire.

- Heu... Bah... Je sais pas...

- Je te plais pas ? Je suis pas assez beau ?

Il y a une telle déception dans sa voix, une telle tristesse...

- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu sais bien que pour moi le physique est pas le plus important. Et tu ES beau. Et sexy en plus.

- Alors...

Allez je me jette à l'eau. De toute façon, nier que j'ai envie de lui servirait à rien puisque j'ai réagi à notre baiser. Et qu'il doit le sentir vu notre position.

- Hai...

Ma voix est basse, tendue. C'est un nouveau pas qu'on s'apprête à franchir et mon cœur bat à en exploser rien qu'à l'idée.

De moi-même, je l'embrasse encore et encore. Ses lèvres m'attirent tellement qu'elles agissent comme une drogue et m'obligent à les réclamer sans arrêt. Mon souffle est saccadé et rauque. A travers les mèches qui me sont tombées sur les yeux, je croise les siens, pleins d'envie.

- Touche-moi, Masaki...

Il porte un simple t-shirt. Je passe la main dessous, sur la peau douce et chaude de son ventre. La sensation m'électrise. Je sais que tout va vite. Trop vite. C'est ce que penseraient les gars s'ils savaient. Mais l'envie est 2) trop forte, trop présente.  
>Sous mes doigts, je sens son ventre se contracter légèrement et un soupir passe ses lèvres. Encouragé, je lui retire son haut et l'observe quelques secondes. JunJun a l'habitude de se moquer gentiment de lui en disant qu'il a un corps de gamin, tout plat et sans aucun relief et que du coup ça va bien avec sa tête d'éternel ado, mais moi je trouve que c'est ce qui le rend beau et unique. S'il était tout plein de muscles, je sais pas si je le trouverais aussi sexy que ça. C'est mon Nino quoi.<p>

- Masaki ?

Sa voix me tire de mes pensées.

- Hum ?

- Tu... as changé d'avis ?

- Non, j'ai pas changé d'avis.

Il prend ma main restée sur son ventre et la place plus haut, sur sa poitrine.

- Alors continue. Onegai.

Il a un tel regard... Personne m'a jamais regardé comme ça. Je caresse sa poitrine, titillant du pouce les deux boutons de chair qui forment la seule protubérance de sa peau parfaite et l'entend gémir sous l'attention. Gémir mon prénom.

- Masaki...

Le reste de mes hésitations s'envole et je l'embrasse de nouveau, passionnément cette fois, en reprenant mes caresses de plus belle.

Il a posé la tête sur ma poitrine nue, à l'endroit de mon cour qui continue à cogner comme un fou dans ma poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir.

- Ton cour bat vite, souffle-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma peau.

- Hum.

J'ai rien trouvé à répondre d'autre. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous est trop incroyable, je réalise pas encore vraiment.

- Ne... on est ensemble maintenant, ne ? me demande mon Nino en levant la tête pour croiser mon regard.

- Bah oui, regarde.

Mais j'ai pas du comprendre sa question de la bonne façon, parce qu'il précise en rigolant :

- Je sais qu'on est ensemble physiquement, là maintenant, baka. Je te demande si tu considère qu'on sort ensemble à partir de maintenant.

- Bah oui.

Je trouve ça tellement évident, que je me demande pourqu... Woh ! Il vient de me sauter au cou (si on peut dire ça vu qu'on est allongés tous les deux) avec un sourire lumineux qui m'éblouit et me laisse sans voix.

- Je t'aime, Masaki. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

Et à la façon dont il le dit et le répète, je sens que ces mots, il les retenait vraiment depuis longtemps tout en mourant d'envie de les dire. Je me sens un peu coupable qu'il ait du attendre tout ce temps, mais c'est vrai que je pouvais pas deviner qu'il ressentait autre chose que de l'amitié pour moi. Mais en ce qui concerne mes sentiments, j'arrive pas bien à faire le point encore. Ma tête est embrouillée par mes sens. Est ce que j'aime Nino ? Oui c'est sur, mais est ce que je l'aime de la même façon que lui, c'est ce que j'arrive pas à savoir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me sens bien et à l'aise avec lui, même dans cette situation.

- On devrait se rhabiller, au cas où les gars reviennent, dis-je après un moment.

- Oh non... On est bien comme ça et ils en ont pour des heures à la piscine. En plus ils rentreront pas dans la chambre sans prévenir.

- D'accord. Au fait... tu veux leur dire ? Pour nous je veux dire.

- Bah je me vois pas leur cacher ça. Tu pourrais toi, leur mentir comme ça ?

- Je sais pas. La situation est un peu exceptionnelle. Du coup je sais pas si mes réactions ou pensées sont les bonnes.

- So ka... Alors... on fera comme tu veux. Si tu veux qu'on leur dise rien alors on leur dira rien, même si ce sera dur.

- C'est pas ce que je dis. Tu crois qu'ils vont bien le prendre ?

Je parle de JunJun et Sho-chan, vu que Toshi est déjà au courant. Enfin du moins il est au courant que Nino m'aime.

- Je sais pas... Mais si on leur cache et qu'ils le découvrent, ils seront fâchés après nous. Ils croiront qu'on leur fait pas confiance.

- C'est vrai... Alors on leur dira.

- Vraiment ?

Il a l'air tout joyeux à cette idée, à tel point que je rigole.

- Oui vraiment, confirmé-je. Tu es si content que ça ?

- Bah oui. Je voudrais le crier au monde entier, alors comme je peux pas, juste les gars ça me va.

Je le regarde avec tendresse. Il est vraiment trop mignon. Juste adorable.

Conquis, je lui caresse la joue et y dépose un baiser.

- Qu'est ce qui me vaut ce bisou ?

- Rien de spécial. Tu es toi, c'est tout.

A son tour il rigole, se blottit contre moi et je referme les bras sur lui.

Inutile de dire que quand les gars sont rentrés de la piscine et qu'on leur a annoncé la nouvelle, ils sont tombés des nues. Aucun s'y attendait, même pas Toshi qui connaissait pourtant les sentiments de Nino. On a eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Ils nous ont littéralement bombardés de questions. On a répondu de notre mieux, sauf pour les questions vraiment gênantes ("qui était au dessus ?" merci JunJun...) et ils se sont tus.

- Enfin bref on vous laisse seuls à peine quelques heures et tout est chamboulé, conclut Sho-chan. Vous êtes pas croyables tous les deux.

Je sais que ça correspond à un "félicitations" dans sa bouche mais qu'il le dira pas comme ça.

- Arigato, Sho-chan, fais-je quand même en souriant.

Le lendemain, mon cours de ski s'est très bien passé (je suis tombé qu'une seule fois et c'était à cause de Leïla-chan qui s'est cassé la figure sur moi en s'arrêtant) et à la fin, j'ai fais un clin d'œil à Tatsuya pour lui faire comprendre que son conseil était bon. Sauf qu'apparemment, il a pas compris le message, vu qu'il s'est approché de moi.

- C'était quoi ce clin d'œil, Masaki ? me demande-t-il, amusé. Si tu essaye de me draguer, je te préviens, c'est mort d'avance et pas la bonne méthode, ajoute-t-il en rigolant.

Je rougis, parce qu'hier matin encore, ça aurait pu être ça en fai.

- Mais non… Je voulais juste te dire que j'avais suivi ton conseil avec mon meilleur ami.

- Ah donc c'est plus de ton "ami" qu'il s'agit mais de toi ?

Merde…

- Heuuuuuu…

Il rigole encore plus fort et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

- Fais pas cette tête. Tu t'es pas trahi, j'avais tout de suite compris que c'était de toi qu'il était question.

Nino avait raison… Bah merde alors…

- Donc ce que je t'ai dis t'as permis de faire le point ? Tant mieux, je suis content pour toi. Tu es un gentil garçon, tu mérite d'être heureux;

Malgré moi, je tique. Un gentil "garçon" ? Mais quel âge il croit que j'ai au juste ? Dix-sept ans ? Ca me dérange pas de faire plus jeune que mon âge, mais quand même, s'il me prend pour un ado alors que je suis plus vieux que lui, ça craint un peu quand même.

Finalement, avec les gars, après deux essais, on a décidé de plus aller aux spectacles du soir vu qu'on comprend rien. Du coup, à la place, on ira manger des spécialités locales (un truc qui s'appelle "raclette" et un autre "tartiflette". Drôles de noms) et découvrir la station.

Après test, les spécialités, c'est tout à base de fromage. C'est bon à petite dose, mais écœurant à la longue. Il parait que les français adorent ça. Sho-chan, qui est le plus cultivé de nous tous, dit que c'est parce que la France a une grande tradition fromagère ("comme les Pays-Bas" il a ajouté. Moi je savais même pas qu'il existait un pays qui s'appelait comme ça alors…) et que c'est une fierté nationale. Ca m'a fait rigoler, jusqu'à ce que je vois qu'il était sérieux. Du fromage, une fierté nationale… Ils sont bizarres les occidentaux.

J'ai fini par tester la piscine avec eux (d'ailleurs il y a un super toboggan très marrant. Avec Nino on a bien rigolé) et aussi la patinoire. Par contre, ça je suis moins fan. C'est vraiment très glissant et je suis pas doué.

L'aprèm, des fois, je skie avec les copains, mais vu mon niveau, ils sont obligés de rester sur les pistes pour débutants alors ils s'ennuient. J'ai fini par leur dire d'aller s'éclater sans moi, mais mon Nino a insisté pour rester quand même. Du coup, on a fait pas mal de luge et pris pas mal de gamelles tous les deux parce que je me débrouille comme un manche, mais comme on s'est pas blessés, ça nous a plus fait marrer qu'autre chose. Sinon, à part la luge, on a fait beaucoup de… heu… sport en chambre, vu qu'on est devenus accro tous les deux. Et après on discutait pas mal aussi. De nous deux, de l'avenir et de plein d'autres trucs. En fait, nos relations ont pas changé depuis qu'on est ensemble, on est toujours complices, on s'entend et s'éclate toujours autant.

J'ai vraiment lié amitié avec Tatsuya et on a décidé de garder le contact, même après notre retour à Tokyo. C'est vraiment un gars bien. Il m'a promis qu'on se verrait quand il irait au Japon.

Finalement, les quinze jours ont passé super vite. C'est le jour du départ et j'ai pas envie de partir. Ici, c'était un genre de bulle où tout ou presque était permit, où on était totalement libres. Rentrer à Tokyo, ça veut dire retrouver le… merde comment il dit JunJun déjà… le… le "carcan de la société japonaise et son mode de vie étriqué". Bon, je suis pas certain du sens exact de cette phrase, mais c'est pas super, ça c'est sûr.

Un soupir m'échappe alors que je referme mon sac.

- Masaki ? Ca va pas ?

- He ? Si si. J'ai juste pas envie de partir.

Il sourit.

- C'est normal ça. On voudrait tous que les vacances durent toujours. Mais ce serait plus des vacances et on les apprécierait moins, tu crois pas ?

- Hum… Peut-être…

Il se hausse sur la pointe des pieds, m'embrasse tendrement et je lui rend son baiser de la même façon.

- Allez console-toi. On reviendra un jour si ça te fait plaisir.

- Honto ?

- Hum. Et que tous les deux si tu veux.

Je souris, un peu consolé.

- Hai.

- Fais un tour pour vérifier que t'oublie rien et on y va, sinon Jun va recommencer à nous râler dessus.

- Hai.

Je file à la salle de bain, me penche sous les lits puis, n'ayant rien découvert, attrape mon sac et sors à la suite de mon petit ami, avant de me retourner pour regarder la chambre une dernière fois. Oui, on reviendra un jour… dans les Alpes.

26


End file.
